


Janna likes messing with Marco

by Jc13012



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Tomco - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Soul Bond, or gone right, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc13012/pseuds/Jc13012
Summary: Janna likes messing with MarcoDisclaimer I do not own star vs the forces of evil or it charactersBackground story-----Everyone who has seen the show at least up to the episode Tom and Marco hangout. We all know how Tom betrays Marco and they end up singing too little too late. Well what until now no one knew that Janna saw the whole thing and recorded on her phone.





	1. The video

Hi my name is Janna and everyone know I like to pull pranks, get in trouble, and most of all mess with Marco. Well one day I was hanging up town and I saw this carriage drive by. Think that is weird well let me tell you this pulling that carriage was a skeleton horse that was on fire. It was awesome so I did the only natural thing and followed it while recording it on my phone. When the carriage stopped we were near the movie theaters. All of a sudden chains appear on the door and the the door falls down and standing in it's place was Marco Diaz. He was storming out of the carriage and right behind him was a good looking boy with read hair and three eyes. Marco walked away and the red hair boy called out to him and said something about love sentence. Then out of no where they started to sing to each other. I noticed it was one of songs that the cheerleaders listen to. I know this because one day during detentions they were playing it full blast while we were trying to watch wrestling. It was a sappy love song about betrayal. The real question is why are they singing it to each other I thought Marco liked Jackie? Then Marco turned to leave and the exciting thing happened the guy with three eyes caught on fire and raised into the air and then a coffin appeared and a dead body came out. I heard Marco say something about Makie Hand, but my eyes were on the red head he was obviously worn out by doing that and I could tell that he did not do it often and that he must really like Marco to do that for him. I left shortly after that and I went home I uploaded the video to my phone and edited it so that it started with the song and at they end I made a super cheesy comment about how I wish that I had someone that loves me so much that they raised the dead even though it tired them out. I was about to post it when out of rare moment of kindness I didn't. In the end I........ saved it for later you never know when you are going to need it. I might be to kind to post it or I am just strategically saving it for later.  
To be continued....


	2. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Hello I am actually posting. I want to write a drarry Fanfic and I want to know what I should have there last name be. Potter, Malfoy, Potter-Malfoy, or Malfoy-Potter. Please vote and don't forget to follow me and comment on my stories.Disclaimer i do not own Star vs the forces of evil

   Hi my name is Janna and last time I told how I caught Marco Diaz and a guy with three eyes sing a love song to each other. I recorded it and saved it for later. Well today I am going to when I used it. Well this chapter will mainly focus on why I used it. It all started a couple of weeks ago it was the worst holiday in existence. It was Valentine's Day, but this year it was actually fun. We were in class and we were all happy because we had a sub. His name is Mr.London and he is a super cool guy and he is like a super ninja. I say this because he was able to see through all of my pranks and even predict some before I even set them up. I had grown to respect him over the week Miss Skullnick was at a teacher conference. I had stoped trying to pull pranks on him after the third day. So there we were on the day before his last day. "We all know that tomorrow is my last day and we know it is also Valentine's Day so before we leave I just want to give you guys some homework. You have to find a couple that inspires you and do a presentation on them. It doesn't have to be to big just a little something it could be a slide show, written report, or even a video," said Mr.London. Like I said I don't like Valentine's Day so of course I spoke up, "Aww do we have to do it. It so sappy, why do we have to do it?" Then Marco spoke up, "What are you talking about this is a perfect time to test out our presentation skills, the topic might be hard for some people, but they will get through it. I couldn't believe what he was implying. Then my mind remembered the video from a couple of weeks ago and I got an idea. "Never mind I got the perfect 'couple' in mind," I said with a smirk on my face. Marco visually gulped even though he had no idea who I was talking about, but he could tell by my smirk that I was going to get revenge for what he said. Star was the one who broke the awkward silence in the classroom, "Come on guys can't we just get along. I mean tomorrow is a day dedicated to love. How amazing is that, I mean what would you Earthlings think of next." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of school. I walked out of the classroom and instead of heading home I went to the store to get the supplies I needed to do my project. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Okay, this is it for now. The next chapter is almost done so don't be to shocked if comes out by next week. Let me know if you want this to be a Tomco story and go to a Marco pov after Janna shows her presentation   
> Until next time


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I know the world must be ending I said I would post this week and I am posting. Remember to vote if you want me to continue this with a Marco POV and make it a tomco or just end it after the presentation. I don't feel loved right now because I have my other fanfics open for a while now and I have only got one comment and none on the things I need comments on for example I need truth and dares for another boy x boy fanfic I am doing and even if you don't read it can you tell me some because no has posted any. Please nothing inappropriate kissing is ok. Enough with that downer let's get on with the story. Disclaimer i do not own Star vs the forces of evil

That night when I returned home from the store i went into super prank mode. I put the bags of stuff I got from the store on my bed. After that I went to my computer and opened up the file with the video on it. I played they the video and every time they did something that looked romantic I took a screenshot of the screen. After that I opened a app on my computer so that I could edit them and make it look like they were in love. I was even able to make it look like they kissed a couple of times. This prank was going to be awesome. I then made a copy one of the photos and cropped it so that it only showed the face of the kid with three eyes. I hooked my phone to my computer and downloaded the photo to it. As the photo downloaded I went back to the boards and pulled out two tri boards, a lot little of hearts, glue, glitter, and two big hearts. I then went back to my computer and started to print all of the pictures I got and grab my phone. I then texted Star. I am so happy she convinced Mr and Mrs Diaz to get her a phone.  
Me: Star do you know who is this is

(Picture of Tom)

Star: why do you have a picture of Tom?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I just want to thank you all for reading my fanfic.


	4. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janna likes messing with Marco 
> 
> Disclaimer i do not own Star vs the forces of evil

As I woke up I forgot about the project but as soon as I looked at the boards I remembered my plan. Carefully grabbing the boards one by one I took them outside and dumped off the extra glitter. I got ready for school and left to school. I got to Mr.London's class 30 min before started. I knocked on the door and he opened the door and gave me a look of surprise and the suspicion. I just smiled and walked past him. I hid the boards behind his desk and opened my backpack. I grabbed out bags full of stuff I got before coming to school. For the next 30 minutes I hug up lights plugin them into the wall and putting speakers all around the classroom and connected them to the projector. I then connected my phone to the computer and then disconnected it so that I could reconnect it with one click. I sat at my desk right before the bell rang. Marco and Star were the first ones in and Marco gave me a weird look but pulled star to their seats. Everyone did their presentation. Star and Marco both did Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco's was more planned and about information and statistics and Star winged it with a lot of magic. "Hey Janna you are the only one that hasn't presented yet. You don't have anything looks like I was right," Marco said. I just smiled got out of my seat and grabbed the boards. Marco looked shocked and stayed quiet. "The couple that inspires me is..... before I tell who the couple is I just want to say that they are not a normal couple and I think it is great that they are being who they are and are loving who they love no matter what some people in society think. One of the people in this couple is actually in this room this very second. That person is Marco Diaz. Marco and his boyfriend whose name is"... every one was looking at me weird I just smiled and said, " Yep I said  boyfriend well his name is Tom." I opened up the boards and everyone gasped and looked shocked, but Marco's face was the funniest he went from shock to confusion to anger in like 5 seconds. This was getting good I connected my phone to the projector and turned on the lights and a bunch of pink and red lights went all around the room until it settled on Marco. "I first saw this couple when they got into a fight and I just think that the way the acted when they were at their lowest can only mean true love." I played the video and almost busted out laughing when we got to the part where Tom raises the dead for Marco and I said the cheesy line of "I wish I had some one who loved me enough to raise the dead." At the end I had the picture of when they "kissed" I then pushed the button on the remote and the mini lights around the big hearts lit up. At first it was just silence and then the classroom exploded. I did not hear all of it but a minute later the bell rung and no moved but me. I stopped door frame looked Marco straight in the eyes and smiled and waved. I left the classroom and busted up laughing. Marco will now know never to mess with me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue this story. I will just pick up this story from where I left off only in Marco POV. I can do that or I can make a whole new story starting where this one left off. Just vote in the comments. I say this but like no one is going to post any comments.


End file.
